nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kino der Toten
Kino der Toten (German for "Cinema of the Dead" is the fifth Zombies map, and first in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. It is also one of the eight maps in the Zombies Chronicles DLC for Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Overview Kino der Toten (German for "Cinema of the Dead") is the fifth Nazi Zombies map, and the first in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. The map is automatically unlocked for the game. The map takes place in an abandoned theatre named Deutsches sol Kino, located in Berlin. The Pack-a-Punch Machine does return, along with the MP40. Excluding the MP40, the rest of the guns are Cold War weapons. Monkey Bombs also return, as well as the Ray Gun. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 is however replaced by a new Wonder Weapon called the Thundergun. The map also includes a similar Teleporter to Der Riese. The map includes all the characters from Shi No Numa and Der Riese. After the events of Der Riese, Richtofen accidentally overloaded the Teleporter by shooting inside it with the Wunderwaffe, which ripped spacetime and sent them into the future. In addition to regular Zombies and Hellhounds, a new zombie type is included. The Crawler Zombie is a zombie that runs around on all fours. They have a slimy green shade of skin. Crawler Zombies only appear after the power is turned on and can be quite subversive and hard to detect as they stay close to the floor. When killed, they will emit a cloud of green toxic gas which is dangerous to the player as vision becomes blurred, similar to the effects of Tabun Gas or Nova Gas in multiplayer. If killed with a knife attack, Wonder Weapons or explosives, they will not emit gas. Rooms The starting room of Kino der Toten is the theater's lobby. From the Lobby, there starts two main routes leading to the Theater: the route starting from Lower Hall and the route starting from Upper Hall. A third, straight route is also unlocked when the power is turned on. Each room has includes one Mystery Box spawn (except theater, which includes two). Lobby This is the starting room. It is quite large and has plenty of room to run around. The Mainframe is also located here. Quick Revive, an M14, an Olympia and an Element 115 meteor fragment are located here. There are a total of four windows. There are three doors available for moving to new rooms and areas at the top right of the staircase, one to the left under the staircase and one directly ahead under the staircase which can not be opened until the power has been activated. Lower Hall This room is accessed by opening up the downstairs door of the Lobby. It is a fairly confined space, with only two windows. An MPL is also in here. This room also has the Fire Pit trap in it. Alley Double Tap Root Beer is located on the end closest to the starting area and it's right by a Zombie spawn point. An AK-74u is also located in the Alley. Note that Zombies will jump down from the roof of the building. At the end of the alley is a maintenance room then a narrow passage way to the Stage. The Storage Room This room is quite small when compared to the other rooms of the theater. It is the room that connects the Alley with the Stage. It contains two barriers, as well as an Element 115 meteor fragment and one Electro-Shock Defense. Upper Hall This room is accessed by opening the upstairs door of the lobby. It contains four barriers (only two cannot be boarded), a PM63, pictures of the group (along with the Mystery Man) and an Electro-Shock Defense. It is not advised to stay here long. There is a Perk-a-Cola called Mule Kick seen in the corner just before the stairs that lead to the Lounge. Recent updates now include this Perk-a-Cola, which allows you to have a third wepon. There are five pictures on the wall, all of which trigger a quote once the 'use' button is hit on them. Lounge This room is one of the more larger rooms when compared to the other rooms of the theater. It is the room that connects the Upper Hall and the Dressing Room. It contains three barriers, a stairwell that leads to the upper hallway, Speed Cola, a Sentry Gun, an MP40, and Stakeout. Dressing Room This room is small and confined. There's three Zombie spawns located here, and only one Electro-Shock Defense here. Theater Consists of two different parts: *The Stage is large. This is one of the best rooms to fight in due to its size and the fact that one can teleport out of a sticky situtation if things get overcrowded, though both the mainframe and teleporter have to be linked beforehand. This is highly recommended to always be done as a 'plan B' after the power has been switched on. A Mystery Box is located at the end of the room against a wall, however the box can be at another point in the map once entering the theatre. Zombie spawns are on both sides of the same wall, they can come through to dressing room and the maintenance room that are also on both sides. The Power Switch is located here too. Claymores and M16 are located on the stage as well. A Sentry Gun is located at the podium of the stage and costs 1500 points to activate, with a buyable AUG (Wii version only) in front of it for 1200 points. *Audience area, Lobby entrance middle. The other half is the the seating area. A Mystery Box spawn is located in the center right next to a map. The Bowie Knife and Juggernog can all be bought here, they are both located in a corner almost directly by each other. There are multiple Zombie spawns both located at the front of the audience area on either side with additional zombies jumping and crawling down from the balconies and walls further down the Theater. Random Rooms After teleporting from the Pack-a-Punch room, you may be teleported to a random room that can not be accessed any other way. Occasionally a Power-Up will spawn, or you can pick up a film reel that can be inserted into the film recorder next time, you teleport to the pack-a-punch room. These rooms are: *Room with a dentist's chair *A small conference room *Samantha's undamaged bedroom *Samantha's demonic bedroom Easter Eggs There are six hidden messages on Kino Der Toten, three are in film reels and the other three are on radios. The film reels are found by teleporting to a random room and pressing the "use" button to pick the reels up. One radio is on top of the chandelier that has not fallen in the main theatre. The other radio is inside a tower that can be seen from the alley. ﻿ and the last one last one is on the chandelier in the MP40 room and is only available on Wii version. The hidden song for this map is 115. Transcript Trivia *The fact that the only WW2-era gun in this map is the MP40 is a reference to Inglourious Basterds, which included a massacre at a Nazi Theater with the use of MP40's. Also, the name could be a reference to Operation Kino, which involved bombing a French theater hosting a Nazi night with a very similar set up as this one. *If the player goes to the first window on the left in the dressing room and looks at the crates on the other side of the window, they will hear someone knocking. *After opening the upstairs room and going behind the wall, the player can see text that says "The element is here". *This is the map that was originally going to be in Map Pack 4 for World at War but was canceled because its date was too close to Modern Warfare 2's release date. *In the Pack-a-Punch room, there is a clock above the Pack-a-Punch machine which tells the player how much time is left for them in the room. When the clock makes a full rotation,the player(s) will be teleported out. Category:Maps Category:Kino der Toten Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops